The far-infrared rays have been known to help improve the circulation of a human blood and to improve his or her metabolism, thereby enhancing human health. However, a conventional health device for emitting far-infrared rays such as a conventional far-infrared sauna device may only provide far-infrared rays radiating to the user, it can not simultaneously provide a physical massage effect for the user, thereby limiting its health-enhancing effect.
A conventional air cleaner may release anions which are helpful for human health by reducing odor or inhibiting bacteria in the air. However, it may also release ozone or high-concentration peroxides into air to be hazardous to human health.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional health devices and invented the present health device overcoming the drawbacks of the conventional health devices.